Amitié ou plus que ça ?
by Gen' V
Summary: Comment une soirée de fin d'enquête peut changer les choses ? Et comment reprendre le cours normal du travail après cela ? Du L/S : Oui bien sûr ! Soyez indulgents, c'est la toute première histoire que j'ai écrite.
1. Chapter 1

Une enquête bouclée de plus ! Lilly regarda autour d'elle dans la salle des archives et vit que sur plusieurs rangées les cartons étaient tous étiquetés résolus ! Un sourire illumina son visage, et elle le vit. M. Johnson lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement avant de disparaître. L'affaire Johnson était enfin close. Une des plus difficile. Datant des années 1940 une famille avait été découverte dans une grange. Le père et la mère morts sur le coups, restait le petit garçon. A cette époque, et même aux Etats Unis, être juif n'était pas de bonne augure ! Le coupable de ce crime n'était autre que le père du meilleur ami de ce petit garçon, jugeant que c'était leur faute si des milliers d'Américains étaient morts en France.

Kat Miller l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Elle lui fit savoir que tout le monde se retrouvait au bar pour le premier jeudi du mois.

« Je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi, dit Lilly en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

- Et se serait la pire des choses à faire ! On a tous besoin de se retrouver ensemble pour effacer cette barbarie ! Tu te rends compte que ce petit garçon a été obligé de subir cette horreur, et qu'il a vécu toute sa vie avec ça.

- D'accord, mais pas très longtemps.

- Il paraît qu'il y a des tables de billards, on pourrait s'en faire une partie. »

Lilly et Kat s'étaient découverts des points communs, et étaient devenues amies. Il n'était pas rare qu'elles passent de nombreuses soirées ensemble. Véronica, la fille de Kat adorait Lilly qui était devenue une confidente lorsque cette dernière était arrivée au central en pleurs, car elle avait découvert que le garçon qu'elle aimait en secret ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup ! Lilly n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se rendit compte aussi qu'elle s'était éloignée de Scotty. Elle se promit donc de passer au moins un peu de temps avec son ami ce soir. Kat comprendrait certainement.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent donc toutes les deux et virent que tout le monde était déjà attablé. A la mine hilare de Véra, elles comprirent qu'il avait encore sorti une de ses blagues que lui seul comprenait. D'ailleurs Lilly regarda Stillman et vit que celui-ci était désolé pour cette chute de blague. Scotty et Jeffries quant à eux étaient pliés de rire à force de se moquer de Vera. Lilly s'assit donc entre Scotty et Jeffries et leurs dit qu'ils auraient pu au moins les attendre, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Et si on se la faisait cette partie ? dit elle en désignant la table de billard.

- Ne me piques pas mon idée Lil', acquiesça Kat en riant !

- Tu sais y jouer au moins, demanda Nick.

- Je me débrouille, répliqua Lilly. »

Stillman dit qu'il préférait les regarder. Will répondit que lui aussi. Ils décidèrent donc de composer deux équipes. Scotty voulait une égalité parfaite, donc il prit Kat comme partenaire. Lilly se retrouva associée à Vera. Elle sortit une pièce et tira au sort l'équipe qui commencerait. Elle gagna ! D'un œil plein de défit elle fit un clin d'œil à Scotty qui la dévisageait étrangement. Au premier coup elle mit deux boules jaune dans les trous. Vera l'applaudit et se félicita d'être dans son équipe. Elle loupa le second tour, mais réussit quand même à déplacer dangereusement une boule jaune près d'un trou.

« Où as-tu et surtout quand as-tu appris à y jouer ? Lui demanda Scotty étonné.

- Ray m'a appris quand on était parti en vadrouille. Il m'a même donné quelques tuyaux, répondit elle en souriant. Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'une fille ne devrait pas savoir jouer au billard ?

- Non, mais je suis surpris c'est tout !

- Je te signale que c'est à ton tour, ou alors as-tu peur de perdre contre une fille ? Lui lança t'elle comme un défi. »

Il lui lança un regard très sérieux, Lilly venait de frapper là où ça faisait mal. Sa fierté lui dicta de contrecarrer ses plans. Il allait faire tout ce qui était possible pour la battre. Pendant ce court instant de réflexion, Lilly le dévisageait. Nick comprit qu'elle voulait le déstabiliser, et esquissa un sourire discret (oui il savait être discret !). Scotty tira et mis aussi deux boules rouges dans les trous.

« Egalité parfaite ! J'ai oublié de dire que moi aussi le billard ça me connaît.

- Et si on corsait un peu le jeu, proposa Vera. L'équipe perdante paie sa tournée.

- Euh… On est là pour se détendre, répondit Kat, pas pour de la compétition, mais pourquoi pas...

- Je marche ! Dit Lilly en ne lâchant pas le regard de Scotty.

- Ok ! Prêts à sortir vos billets, répondit Scotty en soutenant le regard de son amie. »

Lilly sentit comme un frisson la parcourir. Elle n'avait jamais vu son coéquipier la regarder comme ça avec un petit air coquin. Elle chassa cette pensée, et dit à Nick que c'était à lui de jouer, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il réussisse son coup. Jeffries et Stillman regardaient la scène d'un œil amusé. Pourtant le chef sentait les problèmes arrivés. Il était content que ses collègues s'entendent bien, mais Lilly et Scotty commençaient un jeu dangereux. Il avait vu la gêne dans l'attitude de la jeune femme. L'épisode « Christina » avait été un calvaire à vivre pour eux, mais aussi pour le reste de l'équipe. La bonne entente qu'il y avait était pour lui un soulagement, et il ne voulait pas qu'un simple pari casse tout.

Lilly et Vera gagnèrent la partie. Nick souleva la jeune femme de terre et nargua leurs adversaires :

« Allez par ici ! Nos verres sont vides !

- Je propose une revanche ! Je n'étais pas tellement dans la partie là.

- Regardez-moi ce mauvais perdant ! Alors Valens, je t'attends, lança Lilly en titillant l'égo de son partenaire. C'est bien ce que je disais, T'as peur de perdre contre une fille !

- Rush, c'est à moi que tu vas payer la prochaine tournée ! »

Kat et Vera virent que ce n'était pas la peine de reprendre leur place. Ils les laissèrent donc à leur petite guerre et rejoignirent Jeffries et Stillman.

« Il va y avoir un meurtre si on ne les arrête pas à temps.

- Arrêtes de voir tout en noir Vera, répondit Kat. Lilly se laisse aller ce soir. L'enquête a été très difficile, et on a tous besoin de souffler.

- Oui, mais là je suis d'accord, elle se lâche complètement ! Dit Will.

- Je vous laisse les surveiller je rentre. Je suis fatigué, répondit Stillman.

- Je vous suis, j'ai promis à ma fille de lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme réellement.

- Tu couches ta fille à quelle heure mère indigne, la taquina Scotty qui venait aux nouvelles.

- Elle m'attend jusqu'à minuit et après c'est trop tard. Vous avez déjà fini ?

- Non, mais on a vu que le chef se levait donc… dit Lilly.

- Allez-y, amusez-vous ! Vous êtes jeunes après tout ! S'exclama Stillman. Allez à demain tout le monde, ne vous couchez pas trop tard quand même ! Dit-il en souriant.

- A demain, répondit Kat.

- Euh… je pense qu'on va y aller nous aussi, je raccompagne Vera et je crois qu'il commence à s'endormir, et je ne compte pas trop le border !

- Bon on se retrouve tous les deux ! Valens tu la veux ta revanche ?

- Mais je t'attendais ! »

* * *

Ils s'éloignèrent en saluant leurs collègues. Ils continuèrent pourtant à se charrier. Même s'il n'y avait plus de public, ça les amusaient ! Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et complices que ce soir. Pourquoi ? Lilly cherchait la réponse. Elle savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien ensemble, mais curieusement elle avait envie de le faire enrager, de le chercher. Elle continua donc le jeu du mauvais joueur, vu que ça marchait ! Dès qu'elle réussissait un coup, elle le narguait en riant ! C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle adorait le voir marcher, voire sauter à deux pieds dans ses taquineries ! Pourtant elle fut stopper dans son élan par une attitude qui la déstabilisa totalement.

Scotty voyait que sa coéquipière était d'une humeur taquine. Il était content. Il aimait la voir rieuse, et heureuse. Elle devait l'être pour le charrier à ce point. Ou était-ce une façade ? Il se demanda un court instant s'il n'allait pas la laisser gagner pour voir son visage rayonner ! Si Vera était là il le taperait pour avoir une idée aussi saugrenue ! Laisser gagner une fille ! Même si c'était Lilly. Il oublia que c'était à lui de jouer et vit que Lilly l'avait surprit dans sa réflexion. Elle avait une drôle de tête d'ailleurs. Il s'aperçut que pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il la dévisageait, et qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. A voir la gêne de Lilly, c'est clair qu'elle s'en était rendue compte.

« C'est… à toi, dit Lilly en bafouillant.

- Je sais, répondit-il en fuyant le regard de son adversaire. »

Il gagna cette partie, et la bonne humeur était revenue. Lilly lui apporta un énième verre, en guise de récompense. C'était déjà le cinquième qu'ils buvaient depuis le début de la soirée. Elle sut que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais bu le sien d'une traite. Elle avait besoin de courage. Il l'avait totalement déstabilisée. Elle se posait des questions sur sa relation avec Scotty. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle évoluerait à ce point. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié ? Elle proposa néanmoins, la belle. La fatigue et l'alcool aidant elle se sentit étrangement euphorique ! Une sensation agréable de légèreté l'avait envahie. Elle mit donc tout en œuvre pour le déstabiliser totalement. Elle s'approcha en lui lançant un regard insistant, et lui dit de faire attention à lui, il venait de l'énerver. Et qu'elle allait gagner cette finale ! Le tout en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Elle réussit son effet, puisqu'il se leva et diminua l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux. Il lui répondit qu'il n'allait pas se laisser battre comme ça. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle avait commencé, et il voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci nami pour ton commentaire. Et bien, si tu ne te souviens pas de tout, lis-la entièrement ^^

Une suite arrive, et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

* * *

Etonnée par ce geste, elle n elle ne le montra pas. Mais à l'intérieur elle bouillait. Elle avait déclenché quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. Pourtant, elle mit ses doutes de côté et entreprit de gagner cette partie.

« Et si on corsait davantage le jeu ? Proposa Scotty.

- Quoi ! Fit Lilly surprise.

- L'enjeu des paris est un peu trop simple, et puis je pense qu'il faut qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous, et qu'on a déjà suffisamment bu pour ce soir.

- C'est vrai qu'on y est allé un peu fort ! Je pense même rentrer en taxi, plus raisonnable selon moi.

- Alors on partagera un taxi, si tu veux, dit Scotty avec insistance.

- Euh… Quel est le gage du perdant ? Dit Lilly en déviant de sujet de conversation.

- Un baiser ! Voyant que cette réplique avait fait mouche, il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir provoquer un trouble chez sa collègue.

- (…)

- Allo ? T'es ici ? Je plaisantais. Mais vu ta tête, je devrais être choqué. Suis-je si repoussant que ça pour que tu ne trouves rien à me dire ?

- Et si on jouait au lieu de perdre du temps en bavardage. »

Scotty fit un geste de victoire dès que Lilly eut le dos tourné. Il venait de marquer un point. Il savait pourtant qu'ils s'aventuraient dans quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas contrôler. Se charrier mutuellement était une chose, mais la frontière est mince entre taquinerie et flirt, n'ayons pas peur de le dire. Pourtant, comme elle il se prit au jeu.

Il avait marqué un point, mais elle n'était pas éliminée. Elle allait se venger. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais quelque chose la poussait à continuer. Elle passait une excellente soirée. C'est là qu'elle aperçu un groupe d'amis qui les observaient. Elle s'approcha un peu pour entendre les réactions :

« Je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent, mais je sens qu'elle ne repartira pas seule, dit une fille.

- Ou alors c'est moi qui prend sa place ! Il est plutôt pas mal.

- Les filles quand vous aurez fini de vous rincer l'œil vous nous le dîtes ! »

Lilly regarda alors Scotty. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué le charme qu'il dégageait. C'est vrai que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il se la jouait beaucoup, genre homme à femmes qui drague tout ce qui bouge. Mais au fil du temps elle avait vu que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'il n'était pas du tout aussi sûr de lui qu'il voulait le faire croire. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait succombé à son charme ? Non ! Elle secoua la tête se dirigea vers la table de billard, la tête un peu tournante, sous l'effet de la téquilla.

* * *

« Alors on en était où ?

- A déterminer un nouveau gage Rush !

- Marche pour le baiser du perdant ! Dit Lilly en attaquant de plus belle.

- Quoi ! Mais c'était pour rire quand j'ai soumis l'idée ! Répondit Scotty affolé.

- Oh ! On dirait que je t'ai choqué avec mon offre !

- Mais pas du tout, sauf que je suis étonné c'est tout ! Tu veux jouer et bien on est deux ! On va jouer !

- D'ailleurs c'est à moi ! Prêt à perdre ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis en pleine forme. »

Lilly tira et mis une boule jaune dans le trou, et dégomma les autres boules un peu partout sur la table. Elle offrit pourtant un point à Scotty car une boule rouge était presque rentrée. Il la remercia avec un sourire insistant. Il se concentra, ce qui la fit rire.

« Qu'y a t'il de drôle ?

- Toi ! Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Content de te faire rire ! Tu permets que je joue. Surtout que tu m'as donné un point gracieusement, et je t'en remercie.

- Profites, j'ai fini d'être gentille, répondit-elle d'une façon tellement sérieuse qu'il se demandait si elle n'était pas réellement énervée. »

Elle se posta derrière lui et au moment où il allait joué elle lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il allait la louper. Déconcentré, il rata effectivement son coup. Il voulu réessayer, mais Lilly lui répondit que c'était trop tard !Il la traita de tricheuse, elle lui répliqua qu'il était mauvais joueur. Alors il se mit à la fixer, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait soutenir son regard, voire même le chercher, le titiller encore plus. Et il fut forcer d'abandonner. Elle était trop forte sur ce coups là. Ils terminèrent pourtant la partie par une victoire de Lilly, mais Scotty lui dit qu ce n'était pas une vraie partie, vu les manœuvres frauduleuses qu'il y avait eu de part et d'autre. Elle le traita encore une fois de mauvais joueur. Ils appelèrent un taxi, il se proposa de la raccompagner quand même. Elle accepta et le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Arrivés devant chez elle, Scotty fit un signe au chauffeur de l'attendre, il descendit et courut ouvrir la porte à son amie. Elle le remercia, et fit mine de s'éloigner après avoir réglé sa note. Scotty la rattrapa par le bras et la força à se retourner. Elle lui fit face, et Scotty lui déposa un baiser brûlant sur la joue. Lilly totalement troublée lui demanda en quel honneur elle y avait eu le droit. Il lui répondit que c'était pour sa victoire. Elle le salua, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et ouvrit sa porte. Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle se retourna et regarda Scotty monter dans le taxi. Il fit de même et ne se retourna que lorsque la porte fut refermée.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à toi Herrerra pour ta review ;-) Et sans plus attendre, une suite avec la réponse à ta question.

N'hésitez pas à lire et à commenter surtout, merci !

* * *

Après avoir refermé sa porte, Lilly s'y adossa. Elle caressa sa joue, et sourit. Elle eut un frisson en revoyant la scène, il l'avait charmée. Il avait gagné. Elle avait gagné au billard, mais au jeu des taquineries, il avait lancé la dernière offensive et elle fut forcer d'admettre qu'il avait gagné. Elle sentit une présence dans ses jambes et vit ses deux chats qui attendaient que leur maîtresse s'occupe d'eux. Elle prit le roux dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était 2h du matin à l'horloge du micro-onde, pourtant elle n'était pas fatiguée, elle nourrit les félins et se dirigea vers le salon avec un verre d'eau. Au moment où elle allait s'asseoir dans le canapé, on sonna à la porte. Elle maudit les plaisantins qui n'avaient que ça à faire la nuit. Elle laissa passer du temps. La sonnette retentit encore une fois, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, entrouvrit le rideau et vit Scotty.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, et toi ?

- Il est 2h Scotty ! Demain on bosse je te signale.

- J'avais envie de te voir. Il faut qu'on parle.

- A cette heure là ! Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Tu me laisses entrer, ou je campe sur ton paillasson qui doit être confortable, mais pas le rêve pour un lit.

- Ok ! De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Fit-elle innocemment, sachant très bien que c'était de la soirée qu'ils allaient discuter. »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, puis prise d'une agréable sensation elle stoppa néanmoins cette étreinte.

« Que… Quoi ? Parvient-elle à murmurer.

- Je voulais te remercier pour cette soirée et voir une chose.

- Voir quoi ?

- Si je pouvais encore gagner ! Et je crois que là j'ai vraiment gagné !

- Tu n'es qu'un… »

Il l'interrompit par un nouveau baiser, elle résista d'abord, puis abandonna toute résistance et vécut l'instant présent. Il referma la porte derrière lui, forçant Lilly à reculer. Elle lui enleva sa veste de costume, et guidés par la drôle de tournure de la soirée et les maintes taquineries ils finirent donc la nuit par un match nul.

Scotty ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Essayant de se souvenir il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il regarda alors sur sa droite et vit Lilly qui dormait encore. Elle était si paisible et si sereine qu'il n'osa plus bouger de peur de la réveiller. Avec une extrême lenteur il parvint quand même à sortir. Elle remua pour mieux se rendormir. Il partit à la recherche de ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Après en avoir fait le recensement, il se rhabilla et chercha une feuille et un stylo. Il écrivit un mot pour Lilly, revint dans sa chambre et le déposa sur sa table de chevet. Il prit le réveil le programma à 7h30. Il détourna son regard sur Lilly, remit la couverture sur elle et prit d'une irrésistible envie, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Il lui fallait récupérer sa voiture.

Lilly se réveilla avec l'esprit embrumé. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Ouvrant les yeux et sentant une présence sur ses genoux, elle réalisa qu'elle était chez elle et que ses chats avaient servi de bouillotte par cette froide nuit d'hiver. Elle regarda machinalement son réveil et sursauta, ce qui fit peur à ces deux compagnons. 7h30 ! Elle se leva en vitesse et découvrit une feuille pliée en deux près de sa lampe de chevet. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention, certainement une photo. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bains, se regarda dans la glace, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rappela la soirée de la veille. Elle se précipita sur la feuille qui était sur sa table et dû lire plusieurs fois les lignes.

_"Lilly,_

_Il est un peu plus de 6h et je suis désolé de partir comme un voleur, mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je me suis permis de reprogrammer ton réveil afin qu'il sonne à 7h30. Je sais aussi qu'il va falloir qu'on parle, mais pour le moment on doit bosser._

_Tendrement._

_Scotty."_

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, ce qui acheva de la réveiller. Etait-elle tombée sur la tête ? A quoi pouvait-elle penser pour avoir agit de la sorte ! Surtout avec lui! Bon d'accord il est séduisant, ils s'entendent bien. Elle s'était sentie incroyablement bien hier soir, mais, même s'il y avait prescription, il est sortit avec ta sœur! Se dit-elle à voix haute!

* * *

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café mais laissa son esprit vagabonder, elle revit les événements de la veille dans sa tête comme un film. Elle rougit et son regard se dirigea vers la salle. Elle se revoyait avec Scotty où dans leur hâte ils avaient heurté le canapé, pour finalement tomber dedans. C'est là qu'elle se rappela que Kat devait passer la prendre pour aller déjeuner en ville avant d'aller travailler. Elle fonça donc dans la salle de bains, passa d'abord par sa chambre et regarda encore une fois le réveil : 8h15. Elle s'affola alors, elle avait passé 45 minutes à réaliser ce qui était arrivé. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait deux mots à dire à son collègue.

La sonnette retentit, elle était encore en petite tenue, elle se couvrit alors avec un gros gilet qui traînait sur une chaise et alla ouvrir sachant que c'était Kat.

« Lil' ! T'es pas encore prête ?

- Euh… Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil, dit-elle en bafouillant.

- Je vois. La soirée a été longue et la nuit courte c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Nnon ! Ca va, juste un peu vaseuse, mais ça va. Vas-y entre, pendant que je finis de me préparer. »

Elle laissa donc passer son amie et referma la porte. Kat vit que les deux chats de Lilly jouaient avec un morceau de tissu par terre. Lilly suivit son regard et affolée se rua vers ses animaux de compagnie. Elle leur prit d'office ce morceau de tissu qui était une cravate. Elle priait pour que Kat n'ait rien vu et fonça dans sa chambre en lui demandant de patienter.

Kat trouva son amie bizarre. Elle fuyait son regard et avait fait une drôle de tête quand ses chats jouaient avec le chiffon noir. Noir pour un chiffon, c'est peu courant, mais bon. Pourtant elle avait déjà vu quelque part cette chose, mais impossible de s'en souvenir. Elle allait organiser une soirée entre filles et faire cracher le morceau à Lilly sur son attitude. Elle soupçonna la soirée de la veille y être pour beaucoup. C'est vrai que ses deux collègues s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Lilly avait peut-être laissé la situation lui échappé.

15 minutes plus tard, Lilly réapparut douchée et habillée, et prit son manteau et glissa dans sa poche la lettre et la cravate, non sans rougir, laissant entrevoir toute l'intensité de cette nuit. Elle pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres indices sur ce qui s'était déroulé chez elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci encore une fois pour les reviews, et chuttt BB lol...

Allez, une suite.

* * *

Scotty apparût dans l'open space et regarda autour de lui. Elle n'était pas là. Heureusement, car sinon il ne savait pas du tout comment il l'aurait abordée devant tout le monde. Vera lui fit un accueil chaleureux :

« Valens ! T'es tombé du lit ? Ou alors tu t'es pas couché… Dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Oh, c'est bon ! Je suis passé reprendre ma voiture qui n'a pas démarré hier.

- T'as fait le coup de la panne à Lilly, le charria Nick.

- La ferme ! Répondirent Will et Scotty.

- Lilly n'est pas là ? Se hasarda Scotty.

- Non Kat et elle prennent leur p'tit déj ensemble ce matin lança Will.

- Oh…

- Véra ! Ne me force pas ! Interrompit Will. »

Scotty sourit. Ces deux –là toujours à se chamailler. Ca lui rappela Lilly. Eux aussi passaient leur temps à se chercher ces temps-ci. Mais ils s'étaient finalement trouvés. Non ! Ils étaient amis et rien de plus. Une grosse bêtise que cette nuit, qu'ils vont devoir assumer, et à son grand damne il allait le payer cher. Encore un froid distant qui s'installerait sûrement entre eux, et un malaise dans toute l'équipe. Sauf que là, personne à part eux deux ne saurait pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, mais il savait qu'il faudrait le temps pour ça. Il la connaissait quasiment par cœur. Il fut interrompu par Stillman qui sortit de son bureau suivit par un couple de personnes âgées. Encore une enquête se dit-il.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais qu'on n'est pas au complet, mais on a une nouvelle affaire. Je vous présente M. et Mme Clarks. Ils ont découvert toute une correspondance dans leur grenier datant de la guerre du Vietnam.

- Bonjour, lancèrent les 3 compères.

- Alors comme ça vous avez trouvé du courrier chez vous, lança Vera.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas osé ouvrir ces lettres, mais à voir certaines enveloppes on pense qu'il s'agit d'une correspondance amoureuse, répondit M. Clarks.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça Monsieur, demanda Jeffries.

- Les noms sur les enveloppes. L'expéditeur est une certaine Nia Taomi et le destinataire Richard Phillips. Or, il se trouve que la maison dans laquelle on vit appartenait à la famille de Monsieur Phillips.

- Appartenait ? Demanda Scotty.

- Oui, nous l'avons acheté quand le père de Monsieur Phillips est décédé, il y a 15 ans, répondit Mme Clarks. Nous avons appris qu'il avait passé le reste de sa vie à chercher qui avait bien pu tuer son fils. Car il en était persuadé, même si la thèse du suicide a été retenue, qu'il a été assassiné. Et maintenant on pense que c'est à cause de ces lettres.

- Un amour interdit serait le motif d'un meurtre ? Lança Vera.

- Ou alors un crime passionnel, répondit Stillman.

* * *

Kat, Lilly et Stillman étaient dans la salle aux archives. Ce dernier s'inquiétait pour Lilly. Il la trouvait étrange ce matin, elle avait fuit carrément la présence de ses collègues et était descendue directement ici, tout en ne sachant pas quoi chercher. La-haut, les lettres avaient été ouvertes et les 3 inspecteurs les lisaient. Vera faisait une tête rigolote. Les belles déclarations d'amour étaient idiotes selon lui. Will, les détaillaient en se râclant la gorge de temps à autres. Jamais il ne montrerait que certains mots l'émouvait. Scotty lui, était carrément ailleurs. Il lisait les lettres, mais il dû relire plusieurs fois la première ligne de la deuxième, car les mots qui lui revenaient en mémoire étaient ceux qu'il avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt à Lilly.

« Richard Phillips était un bel homme dis-moi Lil' ! Remarqua Kat en prenant une photo et en l'agitant devant la tête de son amie.

- Oui c'est sûr, mais là n'est pas la question répondit-elle, avec un temps de retard que Stillman nota.

- Bien ! Il a été rapatrié à la fin de la guerre. Il a passé sa convalescence dans un hôpital Thaïlandais suite à un éclat d'obus qu'il a reçu dans les genoux. Heureusement ses jambes ont été sauvées, mais à quel prix. Stillman eut les larmes aux yeux. Il se rappela que lui aussi avait été là-bas, et qu'il connaissait cette barbarie.

-Tout ça ne nous dit pas qui est cette fille ? Richard Phillips avait une famille et sa femme allait accouché d'une petite fille quand il est mort. Dit Lilly.

- Tu penses vraiment à un amour interdit ?

- Oui ! Répondit Lilly. C'est tellement grisant de vivre cette passion que tu dois cacher aux autres.

- On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause lança Kat.

- (…)

- Je pense qu'on peut remonter ce carton, et voir ce que les gars ont a nous apprendre sur ces lettres. Intervient Stillman qui ne put que constater l'immense gêne de Lilly. »

Ils remontèrent et s'assirent autour de la table ronde. Lilly et Scotty s'étaient retrouvés face à face, mais évitaient tout regard et paroles. Stillman s'en aperçut aussitôt et avec regret su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose comme il le craignait. Tout le monde fit part de ses découvertes. Vera signala que Mme Phillips vivait toujours à Philadelphie et que sa fille était à New York dans la restauration. Il avait glané ces informations grâce au fichier des empruntes. Elles étaient toutes deux fichées. La mère pour conduite en état d'ivresse peu après la mort de son mari. La fille pour troubles sur la voie publique, lors d'une soirée arrosée. Kat apprit aux autres que Richard était rentré peu après la fin de la guerre, mais qu'il était quelque peu distant et différent selon le témoignage de sa femme. Lilly et Scotty ne dirent absolument rien, évitant de lever leurs visages de peur de se regarder. Will dit que les lettres étaient vraiment enflammées et que l'amour qu'elles dégageaient était vraiment très fort. Nia Taomi se trouvait être infirmière dans l'hôpital où Richard fut hospitalisé. Ils sont vite devenus amis, mais quelque chose de plus fort était né. Elle disait dans l'une d'elles qu'elle venait de rompre ses fiançailles car elle ne concevait pas épouser un autre homme que lui. Il lui répondait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle vienne vivre aux Etats Unis. Il avait une famille maintenant, et qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent là, même si pour ça ils devaient sacrifier leurs vies.

Lilly avait les yeux embués. Une larme coula sur son visage. Elle trouvait tellement beau ce que Will venait de lire qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle trouva la force de lever le visage et chercha le regard de Scotty. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle reçut une sorte de décharge qui la fit baisser aussitôt la tête. Kat n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette scène et sourit. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Scotty qui avait deviné que Kat avait vu.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Ca fait toujours plaisir les commentaires !

Et une petite suite donc, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise toujours.

* * *

Kat se promit de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier soir entre ses deux collègues. Elle avait remarqué le trouble qu'il y avait entre eux. Vu le petit jeu qu'ils avaient instaurés la veille entre eux, elle se douta qu'il y avait eu un imprévu. Quoi de plus normal se dit-elle, Un homme assez séduisant et une femme qui elle aussi était plutôt pas mal, célibataires tous les 2, normal qu'il y est un petit béguin lors d'une soirée. Mais elle se demandait si pour le bien de tous et surtout pour ses deux amis s'il fallait continuer ce jeu dangereux.

Stillman donna les ordres. Kat et Scotty partaient pour l'immigration, voir si Nia Taomi était venue aux Etats Unis. Lilly et Will allèrent voir Mme Phillips pour essayer de savoir si avec le temps elle avait découvert les secrets de son mari. Il laissa Vera analyser le reste des lettres avec lui. Nick tira une tête. Il aurait voulu aller sur le terrain au lieu de lire des lettres à l'eau de rose. Dans la voiture, Kat vit que son co-équipier était étrangement calme. Elle lui fit remarquer.

« J'ai un peu de mal aujourd'hui. Rappelles-moi de me coucher plus tôt et d'être plus raisonnable quand on travaille le lendemain.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère Valens ! A voir Lilly, la soirée a dû être longue ! Vous avez pu vous départager ?

- Que t'as t'elle dit à ce sujet ? Répondit Scotty en se forçant à paraître le plus naturel possible.

- Tu la connaîs ! Rien. Mais…

- Il ne s'est rien passer ! Essaya-t'il de se justifier.

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Mais merci de me le dire. Mais excuses-moi de ne pas trop te croire. A voir vos têtes, je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce que tu viens de me certifier.

- On est arrivé, l'interrompit Scotty, content d'échapper à l'interrogatoire qui se profilait. »

Ils rencontrèrent un employé qui les emmena vers une salle d'archivage. Il sortit un livre, et regarda s'il ne voyait pas le nom de Nia. Il le trouva. Elle était arrivée il y a 30 ans. Et vivait à l'époque à Philadelphie. Les deux inspecteurs le remercièrent et Scotty appela Will pour l'en informer. Lilly et Jeffries étaient confortablement installés dans le salon de Mme Phillips. Ils refusèrent une deuxième tasse de thé.

« Mme Phillips, avez-vous remarqué une attitude inconnue chez votre mari ? Demanda Lilly.

- Il était différent, mais quand nous participions aux réunions des vétérans, j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas la seule épouse à avoir remarqué cela.

- Il est décédé 5 ans après la fin de la guerre. Notre fille est née 3 mois après. Je ne comprends pas, car même s'il est vrai que nous avions traversé une période assez difficile, nous nous sommes réconciliés, et nous étions heureux !

- Pas si heureux que cela, remarqua Will. Connaissez-vous une certaine Nia Taomi ? »

Le visage de Mme Phillips s'assombrit.

« Nia… Taomi… Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Nous pensons qu'elle serait peut-être à l'origine du trouble de votre mari.

- Comment ? Nia était la femme de ménage de nos voisins.

- Elle était… Commença Lilly. Mais depuis combien de temps ?

- Un peu après la fin de la guerre. D'ailleurs, dans le voisinage elle était plutôt mal perçue. Une Vietnamienne aux Etats Unis…

- Mme Phillips essayez de vous souvenir. Je sais que c'est difficile et que c'était il y a longtemps maintenant, mais une parole ou un geste peuvent nous aider, l'encouragea Lilly.

- Maintenant que vous m'en parlez, un jour alors que je rentrais des courses, j'ai cru voir Nia sortir en courant de chez nous. »

**Flash back :****« Chéri, je suis rentrée ! Il n'y avait plus de bière donc j'ai… Nia ? Nia ? Qu'est-ce que… ?****- Mme Phillips ! Euh… Je suis désolée, mais je n'avais plus de cire donc je me suis permis de vous en emprunter.****- Ah chérie tu es là. J'allais te demander de ramener de la cire car nous n'en avons plus. Dit-il non sans un regard pour Nia. »****Mme Phillips remarqua le regard de son mari pour la jeune femme et sentit qu'il lui mentait. Elle vit aussi que Nia refoulait des larmes, malgré ses yeux rougis et gonflés.****Fin du flash.**

Lilly et Will se regardèrent, Mme Phillips faisait une coupable idéale. Elle avait le mobile, le motif et pas d'alibi. Ils partirent de la maison et retournèrent au central.


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne dis rien du tout sur la suite, je laisse la surprise de la découverte ^^

N'hésitez pas à commenter, merci.

* * *

Scotty se posta à côté de Vera, il prit une lettre et en lut les premières lignes. Vera lui demanda gentiment de partir, ce n'était pas sa tâche ! Scotty l'interrompit et lui montra un passage :

_Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Je sais que pour des raisons politiques, je dois repartir, mais si je retourne là-bas, ils tueront mon bébé. Et ils me tortureront pour trahison. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Les Clarks sont gentils avec moi. Ils vont me garder et veulent adopter mon bébé._

« Tu crois que…

- Je pense qu'il va falloir rendre visite à M. et Mme Clarks. Ils ne nous ont caché des choses, dit Scotty. Allez, Prends ton manteau, on y va. »

Il poussa la porte et se heurta à Lilly. Elle parvint à lui demander où ils allaient. Il lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Le tout sans un regard pour la jeune femme. Elle vit que Vera et Will s'étaient éloignés dans des directions opposées. Elle se hasarda à demander à Scotty s'il voulait parler. Scotty avala sa salive de travers. C'est elle qui fait le premier pas. Il avait peur de la brusquer, mais il vit qu'elle était prête à en parler. Il regretta juste le moment qu'elle avait choisi pour le faire. Il lui promit de la retrouver dès son retour dans la pièce de la salle des archives où ils épluchaient les dossiers avant de les remonter.

Chez les Clarks.

« Je pense qu'on ne s'est pas tout dit tout à l'heure, lança Vera avec peu de diplomatie.

- Je ne comprends pas répondit M. Clarks.

- Aviez-vous une femme de ménage Mme Clarks ? Demanda Scotty.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas très…

- Et vous n'avez pas déménagé ! Les lettres, vous les avez trouvé dans votre grenier. Nia Taomi habitait chez vous, et les Phillips étaient vos voisins. Dit Vera.

- Je… Bon, c'est vrai, mais ça ne change rien au fait que M. Phillips est mort, remarqua M. Clarks.

- Avez-vous des enfants ? Demanda Scotty.

- Oui, un garçon et une fille, les photos sont sur le buffet, répondit Mme Clarks.

- Avez-vous d'autres enfants ? Continua Scotty.

- Non ? Affirma-t'elle en se levant pour montrer les photos.

- Un ou une petit métisse ? Dit-il.

- (…).

- Mme Clarks ?

- Je… Elle regarda l'inspecteur et elle vit qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Nia nous a dit de nous occuper de son petit garçon. Eric. Mais elle est partie de chez nous alors qu'il n'avait que 2 ans. Elle est revenue le chercher 2 ans plus tard.

- Nia a t'elle accouchée en même temps que Mme Phillips ?

- Oui, mais…

- Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous au courant de cette relation ?

- C'est elle qui me l'a dit le jour où elle est revenue de chez les Phillips en pleurs. »

Ils les remercièrent de ces quelques précisions, et repartirent. Il fallait retrouver à tout prix Nia. Etait-elle toujours en vie ?

* * *

De retour au central, Scotty descendit discrètement aux archives. Il y retrouva Lilly qui lisait et relisait le dossier Phillips. Il sourit, elle ne tenait pas à perdre du temps sur l'enquête et pensait qu'en relisant le dossier maintes et maintes fois, un indice lui sauterait aux yeux. Il se râcla la gorge, interrompant la jeune femme dans sa lecture. Elle releva la tête et sourit à son tour. Elle lui demanda s'ils avaient découverts autre chose ? Scotty lui raconta brièvement ce qu'ils avaient appris chez les Clarks. Lilly lui demanda alors pourquoi mentir à propos de la provenance de ces lettres. Ils doivent savoir où est Nia, mais ne veulent pas le dire. Scotty l'interrompit en lui disant que ce n'est pas en évitant le sujet qu'ils allaient résoudre leur problème. Il se reprit aussitôt, ce n'est pas un problème, il ne sait pas comment appeler ce qui s'était déroulé la veille. Lilly prit son courage à deux mains et sortit la cravate et la lettre de son sac.

« T'as oublié ça au fait.

- Je… Pensais l'avoir perdu, dit-il en désignant le morceau de tissu.

- Je crois… Que… Kat se doute de quelque chose.

- Lil'…

- Ecoutes, je… pour hier, on est allé trop loin, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser entrer.

- C'est ça… Tu penses que toi et moi ce n'est pas…

- Scott ! Et pourquoi avoir reprogrammé mon réveil ! Tu regrettes c'est ça ? tu ne voulais pas me voir ce matin !

- Lil', non ! C'est juste que… Ecoutes, j'ai trouvé que c'était logique. Terminer la soirée comme on l'avait commencé.

- Oui, mais au début, cela n'avait aucune conséquence ! Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûre ! Je… Toi et moi, on est amis, et je ne veux pas que ça change !

- Me demandes-pas de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je ne peux pas. Tu… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi !

- Alors, on fait quoi ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit-il en essuyant les larmes de Lilly avec sa main. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Lilly avait relevé la tête et le regardait, elle prit sa main qui était toujours sur sa joue dans la sienne. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Scotty approchait son visage du sien. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur à lui, ou alors c'était les siens, elle ne savait plus. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer le portable de Lilly se mit à sonner.


	7. Chapter 7

Patience, patience ^^ et puis, je sais, mais je suis pas pro dans la matière pour rien ! :p

* * *

Lilly se précipita sur son portable, elle prit quelques instants pour se ressaisir et sans un regard pour Scotty décrocha :

« Rush ! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Lilly ? C'est Kat, t'es où ? Nia Taomi est ici au central et Stillman veut qu'on l'interroge.

- Elle est là depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis 30 minutes ? Tu arrives dans combien de temps ?

- 30 secondes, je suis aux archives, je cherchais des infos. »

Elle raccrocha et dit à Scotty qu'elle devait y aller. Il ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, stupéfait de sa réaction, elle avait été si rapide à répondre qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il s'excusa pour ce qui s'était passé, elle lui répondit qu'il ne s'était rien passé, et qu'il fallait qu'ils continuent leur route, malgré la soirée de la veille. C'était une soirée agréable où un homme et une femme s'étaient retrouvés tous les 2 en célibataires et qui avaient eu besoin de tendresse pour pouvoir avancer. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne regrettait pas, et qu'il avait été là pour elle au moment où elle en avait besoin. Elle sortit de la pièce en le laissant seul.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Elle réfréna une envie de pleurer. Pourquoi, il avait fallu qu'elle se jette sur son collègue. D'accord elle vivait un grand moment de solitude et de doutes en ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas la solution ! Elle venait sûrement de perdre un de ses plus proches ami, à cause de sa difficulté à se fixer sentimentalement, et ce depuis Ray. Elle savait que c'était quelque chose en elle qui clochait. Elle sentit un grand vide. Elle avait perdu son innocence quand elle était petite, un homme la lui avait enlevée. Et depuis, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Ray lui avait redonné confiance en elle, il avait été là quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Quand ils ont rompu, elle avait mit plusieurs mois à s'en remettre, elle pensait que sa vie était finie. Sa lueur d'espoir s'était enfuie. Elle a réussi à se reconstruire, elle avait intégré l'école de police, et après une trahison de la part de sa sœur qui lui avait piqué son fiancé peu avant le mariage, elle en était ressortie beaucoup plus forte et armée pour la vie. Aussi, lorsque Ray réapparut dans sa vie, elle crut que la vie lui souriait à nouveau. Mais elle a vite découvert qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre avec le passé et qu'il fallait aller de l'avant. Le cœur gros, elle avait dit à Ray qu'elle voulait poursuivre son chemin sans lui. Et depuis, elle avait des doutes. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? L'éloigner de sa vie définitivement. Car depuis, elle repoussait tous les hommes qui passaient dans sa vie. Maintenant cela incluait Scotty.

* * *

« Alors Nia, vous savez qu'on a mit du temps à vous retrouver dit Kat.

- Je pense que vous avez sûrement des choses à nous apprendre, répondit Lilly en fixant Nia depuis le fond de la pièce.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez convoquée ?

- Richard Phillips, vous connaissez ? répliqua Lilly, qui s'approchait de la table, et déposa une photo sous ses yeux.

- Richard… Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi me convoquer ? C'était il y a si longtemps, je…

- Nous vous comprenons, un amour impossible à vivre, mais un souvenir à vie de votre relation, Eric, dit Kat avec un ton compatissant.

- Ou alors, de l'amour est né la haine. Il ne vous a pas choisi et vous ne l'avez pas supporté. Eric est un fardeau, même si vous l'aimez, vous voyez Richard en le regardant. Répliqua Lilly.

- Non ! Jamais ! Jamais je n'aurais pu faire de mal à Richard. Explosa Nia en pleurant. Je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours. Quand je vois Eric, je suis fière ! Fière d'avoir pu garder un souvenir de notre histoire. Eric est mon soleil !

- Alors dîtes-nous. Dîtes-nous qui a bien pu faire du mal à Richard ? Répondit Kat.

- Je…

- Nia, dit Lilly en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je connais ça. Je sais à quel point l'amour peut faire mal. Je sais aussi la conséquence que peut avoir la trahison d'une personne qu'on aime. Je sais l'immense solitude qu'on ressent. Je sais que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre pourquoi on est si difficile que ça en amour. On ne laisse plus entrer personne dans notre vie. Et quand enfin quelqu'un parvient à entrer dans notre cœur, on le fuit. Croyez-moi, je parle en connaissance de cause. J'ai vécu tout ça. Moi aussi, j'ai éprouvé un jour de la haine. Mais seulement, je n'ai pas cédé à cette tentation. Je ne dis pas que vous l'avez fait, mais allez-y dîtes-nous ce que vous avez sur le cœur. »

Après ce monologue, Kat s'aperçut que Lilly pleurait. Elle se dévoilait. Elle lâchait tout ce qu'elle avait en elle. Ses sentiments explosaient. Elle était totalement surprise de la confidence de son amie. Elle avait vidé son sac devant une inconnue qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait dans sa vie. La personne qui avait trouvé le chemin de son cœur était Scotty. Et Lilly l'a repoussé.

* * *

Dans l'aquarium, John Stillman avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Contrairement à Kat il n'avait pas résolu l'énigme. Mais il vit que celle qu'il considérait comme sa 2ème fille était vraiment malheureuse, et qu'elle se noyait dans le travail pour survivre. Il savait que Kat était un grand soutien pour elle, mais elle ne remplaçait pas le vide qu'elle avait dans sa vie.

* * *

Scotty était resté seul dans la salle des archives, il ne pouvait pas remonter et la côtoyer. Surtout après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ainsi elle le considérait comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait joué avec ses sentiments. Au fil du temps, il avait découvert la vraie Lilly. D'abord collègues, ils étaient devenus amis. Cependant il ressentait une petite jalousie quand elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Quand Ray est revenu, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Lilly était heureuse, mais il avait réussi à la cerner. C'était une façade. Elle n'est pas retombée dans la spirale du passé, qui l'aurait détruit. Elle avait réussi à aller de l'avant, même si pour cela elle devait recommencé à avoir des doutes. Elle l'avait laisser entrer un peu plus dans sa vie. Il était devenu celui vers qui elle se tournait en cas de problèmes et de doutes. Il avait réussi à se frayer un chemin vers son cœur. Mais retournement de situation, elle refusait de le laisser entrer. Il l'avait touchée. Il en était sûr. Elle s'était livrée à lui. Et au dernier moment elle reculait. La peur sans doute. Elle l'avait fait l'aimer à un point que sa propre vie à elle comptait plus que la sienne à lui. Il se reprocha la soirée dernière. Au lieu de la recadrer, il était entré dans son jeu. C'est elle qui avait gagné finalement. Il l'aimait à en risquer sa vie pour elle, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. De rage, il frappa violemment du point la table.


	8. Chapter 8

Et bien... c'est le dernier chapitre... Et, donc surprise ^^ J'espère que cette histoir evous aura plue, et surtout comme c'est la toute première que j'ai écrite, et bien comme je le dis, soyez indulgents ;-)

* * *

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Nia craquait. De grosses larmes couraient sur ses joues. Elle finit par avouer que la trahison de Richard était trop pour elle. Elle avait tenter d'en finir, mais Mme Clarks l'en avait empêché. Elle ne cesserait jamais de les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Vouloir adopter son bébé, la considérer comme leur fille. Mais il y avait un vide. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Richard et sa femme ensemble. Elle savait que lui aussi n'était pas heureux. Il le lui avait fait comprendre, mais Mme Phillips commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Et le regard plein de haine qu'elle lui lança cette journée là, était trop. Il fallait que ça se termine. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir Richard, et bien elle non plus. Le soir, elle le rejoignit dans le petit parc près de la maison et après une longue et houleuse dispute, où pleurs et cris s'étaient fait entendre, elle dégaina une arme tira et atteignit son amant en plein cœur. En s'éloignant elle dit tout haut en pleurant :

_« A toi pour toujours ! »_

Lilly pleurait elle aussi, Kat n'était pas mieux non plus. Les deux amies se regardèrent et parvinrent à sourire. Elles sortirent toutes les 3, Nia menottes aux poignets. M. et Mme Clarks se précipitèrent vers elles. Ils prirent Nia dans leurs bras. Mme Phillips s'éloignait, elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici. Elle croisa un homme métisse qui la salua et qui se dirigea vers Nia. Dès qu'elle le vit son visage s'éclaira et le prit dans ses bras. Il était son rayon de soleil. Vera et Jeffries descendirent le carton aux archives, contents d'avoir résolu une affaire de plus. Lilly croisa le regard de Scotty, lorsque Nia et elle passèrent devant lui. Kat qui n'était pas loin vit toute l'intensité que dégageait ce regard. Elle sourit. Vu l'état de Lilly elle savait qu'ils n'en resteraient sûrement pas là. Lilly baissa les yeux et poursuivit son chemin sentant le regard de son co-équipier toujours sur elle.

« Il vous aime ! Dit Nia à l'oreille de Lilly. Ne gâchez pas cette chance. Ne le laisser pas s'éloigner. Soyez heureuse ! Vous le méritez. »

Lilly surprise, se retourna vers Scotty qui avait déjà disparu. Une boule au ventre la força à prendre une profonde respiration.

* * *

Kat attendait Lilly dans sa voiture. Quand elle la vit elle baissa la vitre et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'elle la raccompagne. Elle lui répondit oui, et monta dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Mais à un feu Kat lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plus de dix minutes.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le repousses-tu comme ça ?

- Quoi ? Repousser qui ? Répondit Lilly en sentant ses yeux piquer.

- Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas.

- Je…

- Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Même si c'est avec lui, lança Kat en riant.

- (…)

- Tu l'aimes toi aussi, et c'est flagrant. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'admettre.

- Kat…

- Non ! Je ne te comprends pas. Il n'y a rien qui vous gêne et tu refuses d'avancer. Il n'y a aucun piège.

- Je n'habite pas par là remarqua Lilly qui commençait à comprendre où l'emmenait son amie.

- C'est un raccourci.

- Appelles-moi idiote ! Je sais quand même reconnaître mon quartier.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller, alors désolée, mais il faut bien te forcer la main. On est arrivée.

- Il…

- Non, je n'ai rien dit, je suis juste quelqu'un de très gentil ! Et qui veut que tout s'arrange pour son amie. »

Lilly regardait par la fenêtre, la porte de la maison devant laquelle elles étaient. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était comme paralysée. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Scotty qui avait reconnu la voiture de Kat était sortit. Il vit Lilly qui ne bougeait pas et qui fixait un point au loin. Elle ne l'avait pas vu c'est certain. Il se précipita vers la voiture, ne remarqua même pas Kat et ouvrit la portière de Lilly qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il lui prit le bras, elle le regarda, lui sourit. Il la fit descendre. Elle se trouva face à lui, et détourna son regard. Il lui leva la tête, et l'embrassa. Elle ne fit aucun geste, elle sentit juste son cœur exploser dans son corps. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura dans son oreille :

« Je t'aime.

- A toi pour toujours murmura t'elle avant de l'embrasser. »

Kat sourit. Elle mit le contact et s'apprêtait à démarrer lorsque Lilly l'appela.

« Merci !

- Je n'ai rien fait. Tu as écouté ton cœur. »

Et Richard Phillips leur apparu à tous les 3. Avec un sourire il fit un signe de tête à Lilly et Scotty avant de disparaître.

Nia qui était dans sa cellule, les yeux gonflés parvint à sourire. C'est la première fois qu'elle revoyait son amour. (et oui j'ai décidé de faire apparaître le fantôme 2 fois) A son grand soulagement il n'avait pas le regard dur, mais amoureux. Un peu plus loin, Lilly pleine de joie entrait chez son collègue, le cœur léger elle le retint par le bras et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

* * *

FIN

* * *

_Fic complète - J'espère que ça vous a plu_


End file.
